Unknownn
by pIecE Of dA PUZzle
Summary: What happens when the guy olivia is dating turns out to be an ex-con that is continuing his old foolish ways by raping beating and stabbing poor innocent teenage girls..
1. Chapter 1

REVIEWS PLEASE

**REVIEWSS PLEEASE**

**TELL MEE WHAT YA THIINKK BENSLER FOREVA …DON'T HAVE A NAME FOR IT YET BUT TELL MEE WHAT I SHULD NAME IT.**

**Precinct**

**6:00am**

"Hey Everyone!!" Olivia Shouted as she walked into the precinct having the biggest grin on her face. "What did little miss Olivia Benson do last night?" Fin asked.

"If you really want to know I went on a date last night." Olivia replied happily.

"Who is he?" Munch asked not that it was any of his business.

When Olivia told Munch and Fin who it was they could not believe it. "Are you crazy?"If Cragen finds out ……"Fin was interrupted by Olivia.

"He won't find out because you won't tell him will you?" Fin and Munch wanted to tell but Olivia was like their second family so they kept it a secret and respected Olivia and knew she can protect herself.

**7:00am Cragen's Office**

"Where the hell is Elliot, he was supposed to be here about 50 minutes ago!" Cragen yelled furiously. "I don't know Captain but I'll find out!"Olivia stated.

"Don't worry Olivia, I've got a case for you & Munch, young girl,dead in an alleyway 3 blocks away" Cragen stated. Suddenly Elliot stormed in angry." What's up his butt?" Munch and Fin both joked quietly.

"Elliot, My office NOW!" Cragen shouted.

Elliot sighed furiously as he slowly walked in to Cragen's Office with his head down.

"What the hell are you doing in so late!" Cragen said looking very grumpy.

"Sorry Cap, Had an argument with Kathy, needed some fresh air" Elliot explained.

"I just sent your partner on a case with Munch because you needed some air". Don't be late again or your ass is mine. Get the hell out of my office!" Cragen Yelled.

**Elliot's Desk 7:15**

Elliot sat there doing his work and mumbling at the same time before Olivia finally said, "Is something bothering you, El?"He looked up at Olivia and knew she won't stop asking till she finds out so he decided to tell her." I think Kathy is cheating on me."

"What? What makes you think she is?"

"She has been acting weird and I have been hearing weird noises when I talk to her on the phone."

Elliot said sounding uncomfortable." Maybe she has some friends, she is allowed to have a life you know Elliot!" Olivia argued. Elliot ignored her and changed the subject. "How was that case you went on with Munch?"

"A Thirteen-Year-Old Girl beaten and raped in an alleyway. How was your morning?" Benson said acting sarcastic. "Stabler, Benson, stop acting like a married couple and get off your asses, got a case for you!"Cragen shouted across the precinct.

**Crime Scene**

"What do we have here?" Stabler asked the Police Officer on duty.

"Young Girl, about 14, looks like she was strangled and beaten. She was on her way to school when she was struck." Police Office said. "Does this girl have a name?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Karly Miller, found her school ID in her bag."

Any witnesses? "Benson Asked "Just 2 joggers over there" The police officer said.

Hi,I'm Det.Benson.This is my partner Det. Stabler with Special Victims Unit. "Shirley Moore, Alyssa Sanchez."

They both said in distraught. "I'm guessing you knew this girl?" Stabler asked.

"Yes that is Karly Miller, she is our neighbour, this is so cruel to let a girl so young lose her life. I hope you catch the person who did this." Shirley said with the saddest voice.

"I hope we do too. You will need to come down to the precinct and write a statement." Olivia said.

"Sure thing, but aren't you going to tell her family, I mean her foster mum?" Alyssa asked politely.

"Foster mum?" Elliot asked with the weirdest look on his face.

" Yes, her mum is in rehab and her dad is in jail with death sentence. I can't believe how her family turned out. Her foster mum's name is Teresa Mona Linton." The two joggers explained to the detectives.

"Thank you, we will ring you when we want you to come down to the precinct." They all said their goodbyes and Olivia and Elliot went to Teresa's house.

**Teresa Linton's Apartment**

**53 West Ave**

_Knock Knock_

"Hello, Can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Det.Benson; this is my partner Det.Stabler with the Special Victims Unit.

We would like to talk to you about your foster daughter Karly."

"Why? Did something happen to Karly?" The suspense was killing Teresa and Olivia could see it in her eyes. "YOU MUST TELL ME!!" Teresa Screamed. As Teresa was letting the detectives in Teresa feared for the worst as she was staring at Elliot she knew something bad was about to happen to her. She feared it would be something that will change her life forever. As Elliot and Olivia told her she fell on the floor with pools of tears coming out of her eyes. About 10 minutes later Teresa started to calm down. "How did she die?" "We think she may have been strangled and beaten to death." Olivia said as calmly as she could.

"Do you think she was raped? Was she at school? When did this happen? Teresa Asked.

"We don't know if she was raped yet but as soon as M.E does a rape kit, you will be first to know. All that we know was she on her way to school when Alyssa and Shirley found her about 2 hours ago and called the police." "Alyssa and Shirley, God Bless them both. Lovely neighbours. If they didn't call the police anything could of happened." Teresa acknowledged. Elliot and Olivia left Mrs. Linton's apartment and went to the M.E.


	2. Chapter 2

M

**M.E OFFICE**

"So what have we got?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia walked in toward the examination table with Karly's body under a thin, white sheet.

Melina lifted the sheet to reveal Karly's face and upper chest which had abrasions, cuts and bruises present and visible.

"Well for starters the cause of her death was obviously strangulation; from the marks on her neck I'd say the weapon was probably a belt of some sort. She was also beaten severely and had internal bleeding to the lungs"

"Was she raped?" Elliot asked

"Yes she was and I also found a fetus present" Melina said shocking both the detectives.

"From the perp?" Olivia asked not realizing how stupid she sounded then.

"No Liv, I'm saying she has had that baby for about 3 months."

"You think her mommy knows about her Britney Spears scandal?" Olivia asked looking at Elliot suspiciously. "Let's find out tomorrow" Elliot said as they begin to walk out of the room.

**TERESA MONA LINTON'S**

**APARTMENT (Next Day)**

_Knock Knock_

"Why Hello Detectives, Have you got any more news about Karly's case?" Teresa asked politely with a hint of sadness in her voice. Olivia nodded and then Teresa invited the 2 detectives inside. She directed them to the lounge room where they all sat down and began to talk.

"Mrs. Linton, were you aware that Karly was pregnant?"

Mrs. Linton darted to and from Olivia and Elliot.

"That's impossible" Mrs. Linton stuttered out

"She was a good girl. She never even had a boyfriend" she continued still stuttering

"I'm sorry" Olivia said looking down.

"How long?" Mrs. Linton asked now quietly sobbing and crying into a tissue.

"About 3 months" Olivia asked moving from her spot and sitting down next to Mrs. Linton and beginning to rub her back softly.

"I don't understand, why wouldn't she tell me about it?"

"She's a teenager, most teenagers are too scared to tell their parents about things like this" Elliot said in a soft tone.

"You have kids?" Mrs. Linton asked looking at Elliot.

"Yeah, I have 5" Elliot responded.

"Well, try to imagine if one of your children hid a secret from you. How would that make you feel?

"I would be feeling what you are feeling, Mrs. Linton" Elliot replied trying to hold back the tears.

"Ok then, we better gets going. Just call me if you need anything ok" Olivia said pulling a card from her pocket and handing it to her.

Elliot and Olivia then got up and left.

**PRECINCT**

The whole SVU team crowd around in a circle and discuss the case of Karly Miller and the girl they found previously in the alleyway. "What do we think about this perp?" Cragen asked the team.

"I'm guessing he is into young, beautiful, innocent teenage girls" Munch said walking to Elliot's desk and taking a red piece of Licorice from the small container on his desk,

"I don't think so" Elliot said taking the licorice off Munch just as he was about to put it in his mouth. Olivia then walked toward Elliot's desk and took a piece of licorice and began to eat it.

"How come she can, but I can't?" Munch asked looking over his glasses at Olivia who was now sitting on Elliot's desk and eating her second piece of licorice.

"Cos, if I don't let her have any, she'll have my balls in a blender" Elliot said looking at Olivia and taking a bite from his piece of licorice.

"Good point" Munch added then walked back to his own desk.

"Ok kids back to the case" Cragen demanded.

"So he kidnaps the first girl and takes her to an alleyway, beats her up, she survives so he strangles her and then he runs off making sure no-one saw what had happened. Elliot said.

"Well, it was the middle of the day so somebody must have seen something suspicious." Olivia argued.

"Go back to the crime scene and see if anyone saw something" Cragen demanded

**CORNER OF 24TH**

**CRIME SCENE**

"The girl's name was Gracie Taylor. She was 13 years old." Olivia informed Elliot as he wasn't there at the time. Sick Bastards Elliot thought just trying not to imagine what that guy did to Gracie.

"We got to get this guy soon or this case will be screwed and there will be a lot of young girls dead." Olivia said shaking her head in anger.

_Ring _went Elliot's Phone.

"Stabler"

Ok, we are on our way.

"Bye"

Elliot hung up. "Cragen needs to see us right away."

**Precinct**

What's up cap? Olivia asked as herself and Elliot walked through the doors of the precinct

"Fin's on the phone with a man believed to be the big bully on all of these cases" Captain responded.

Yelling came from the room where Fin was on the phone with the suspect.

People inside the room were trying so hard to track down the number and find where the guy was located. He hung up just before they got the location.

"DAMNIT, FAROUT, CAN'T WE DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" Elliot screamed letting out his rage at everyone in the precinct.

"Everyone is trying their best Elliot!" Argued Olivia and Fin.

"WELL THEIR BEST ISNT GOOD ENOUGH!" Elliot continued.

He rapidly stormed out of the precinct and climbed into a car, also known as Elliot and Olivia's car.

**What do you think will happen?**

**Do you think Elliot will leave the force?**

**Will he get suspended?**

**Please Revieww….**


End file.
